80 historias para tí
by ohnekosoma
Summary: La vida de ambos dio un giro de 180 grados a raíz de un suceso terrible, sin embargo, Arthur demostrará con la voluntad, fortaleza dentro de sí, que puede lograr mucho para hacer sentir mejor a quien ama. La conmovedora historia de un hombre que esta lleno de lo que le falta al mundo: Amor - Arthur x Kiku- Una historia de amor acerca de historias de amor.
1. Chapter 1

¡Lo se! no deberia estar aqui publicando algo nuevo hasta no tener los otros dos finalizados, pero no lo pude evitar, ademas que ya mero se me acaban los otros.

Esta historia de amor esta basada vagamente (no totalmente) en la vida de Taku Mayumura.

**80 historias para ti.**

**Advertencia:** Drama y situaciones tristes peor tambien situaciones muy dulces. quizas, demasiado cursi

**Rated: T**

**Pareja: **Arthur x Kiku . Uso de nombres humanos.

**Modalidad:** AU, ambientado en Scarborough.

**Resumen: **Una cuestión del destino oscurece el mundo de Arthur y Kiku, pero Arthur deberá encontrar la forma de ayudar a quien mas quiere, a salir adelante. Una historia tierna, llena de amor y mucha motivación.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Arthur colgó el teléfono y el silencio casi sepulcral inundó el recinto, ni siquiera su respiración podía oírse, quizás, simplemente por el hecho de que la estaba conteniendo. Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como un eco de infinita tragedia y su mente con su prodigiosa imaginación y agudeza que maldijo en ese momento, le pintaban un escenario de lo peor. El hombre viró sobre sus pasos que ahora, a comparación de los firmes pasos del Arthur de hacía 20 minutos, eran pasos ahora, tenues, endebles, como quien se ha olvidado de caminar, y así puso un pie detrás de otro asimilando la terrible noticia, sin querer comprenderla, sin querer creerla, sin siquiera hacer el intento.

No tomó el auto, ni siquiera pudo darse el tiempo de tomar las llaves y lo único que hizo, casi de manera mecánica, fue alzar el brazo para llamar la atención de un taxi y al entrar dijo las palabras mas extrañas que saliesen de su boca, como si fueran ajenas, como si alguien mas las hubiera dicho y ni siquiera su voz sonó como a él, era una voz ronca, quebrada y marchita.

"Al Hospital que se encuentra sobre la avenida...******"

* * *

A-c-c-i-d-e-n-t-e.

Arthur sintió aquella palabra hundirse en su pecho con uñas y dientes desgarrándole completamente, se curvó sobre el asiento de la sala de espera a medida que se oían en el fondo los ecos de las enfermeras llamando a los médicos, movimiento ajetreado de un lado a otro y sin embargo para él, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en el punto mas cruel, hundiéndolo mas en la desesperación, en la incertidumbre, en la ignorancia; sin saber el resultado de lo que estaba pasando, de la exactitud de los hechos y sobre todo: el cómo estaba Kiku, aquella era de facto, el factor más importante de la presencia de Arthur en aquel recinto, pero el tiempo era cruel, dolorosamente cruel y por el contrario, él malevo reloj sobre la pared, tardó mas en permitir a sus manecillas dar la vuelta completa hacia otra hora, otra hora en la que Arthur no sabría nada.

Un pesado suspiró salió desde lo mas fondo de la humanidad que él era, y por mas que escapó de su alma, aquel suspiro no consiguió en absoluto liberar el peso sobre el pecho del joven expectante, cerró los ojos escuchando apenas el golpeteo de las gotas contra el cristal, se abrazó a si mismo en su eterna desesperación.

"No puede estar pasando esto"

Un par de horas después Arthur se encontró hablando –por fin – con el médico especialista, sus palabras, que para oídos de Arthur eran balbuceos sobre lo que había sucedido, por mucho que deseara saber , había una cuestión mucho mas importante que el mundo.

"¡y ¿Cómo está el?!" preguntó en un tono mas allá de lo desesperado, mas de lo que incluso él mismo se permitía, pero Arthur no estaba para aparentar absolutamente nada, el mundo se le estaba yendo de las manos, estaba con el temor de perder todo lo que para él significaba Kiku.

Más que la vida misma.

Las palabras del especialista fueron medianamente reconfortantes, su vida no estaba en peligro de facto, sin embargo había un pequeño detalle que el hombre se detenía a decir.

Pero Arthur no es un hombre de paciencia y las ahora bien formadas lagrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a derramarse "¿¡Pero qué!?"

Entonces, las palabras que formó el medico con su garganta, retumbaron aún mas en los oídos del joven. "Es posible que no vuelva a caminar….Incluso con terapia…le tomará años siquiera ponerse de pie"

Entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Arthur tenía muchas emociones encontradas, primero, dolor, rabia, miedo, impotencia y no podía negarlo; un poco de alivio por que, Kiku estaba con vida.

Sin embargo al dirigir a la mirada hacia el chico se percató, que de facto, la realidad le pesaba demasiado, aún tenía los cardenales en brazos e inclusive en el rostro, Arthur maldijo por lo bajo a fin de evitar hacer sentir peor a aquel chico.

Arthur solía decir que odiaba muchas cosas, era casi como un pasatiempo, odiaba el té de mala calidad, las galletas muy dulces, el ruido de la ciudad, el viento demasiado molesto por que arruinaba su jardín, los aspersores que ahogaban sus plantas, etc… Y sin embargo en aquel momento, experimentó un odio mayor a cualquier palabrería.

Para retomar los hechos, bastaba asimilar que si Kiku, _su Kiku, _se encontraba en aquella penosa situación, había sido causa de un descuido provocado por el alcohol, claro, pero ni siquiera había sido su novio quien había tomado, y eso, eso era lo peor de todo. Todo por culpa de un idiota tomado e irresponsable, así pues, el accidente que causó aquel idiota, no solo había llevado a Kiku a una silla de ruedas…por un tiempo – Arthur reacio a decir "por siempre"- sino que había llevado al umbral de la muerte a una de las chicas que iban con él rumbo al trabajo.

Aquél odio que Arthur sintió, le hervía la sangre al punto tal de querer descabezar al tipo, golpearlo hasta la muerte, arrastrarlo agonizando… Mil y un cosas más, pero Arthur no podía siquiera centrarse en tanto odio, tenía alguien a quien cuidar, a _Su Kiku, _así que después de que le diesen el alta, ambos se dirigieron después de unos días de internado en hospital, a casa.

Por fin, por fin.

Arthur empujó la silla de ruedas escuchando un triste y largo suspiro por parte de Kiku y todos los pensamientos que llegaron a su cabeza le herían uno tras otro, no quería verlo así en lo mas mínimo, pero sabía, sabía que tenía que intentar lo imposible por el bien de aquel quien era el bien llamado amor de su vida.

La vida que hasta ese momento habían tenido, había sido una vida tranquila y pacifica, después de un par de años saliendo, por común acuerdo decidieron vivir juntos en la parte norte de la localidad de Scarborough, Arthur ya bien de años atrás se había ganado renombre como un joven prodigio de la política critica y gozaba de tener el privilegiado honor de escribir en la columna de opinión de política todos los lunes en un periódico de circulación nacional, mas allá, también gozaba de que sus artículos aparecieran publicados en revistas importantes de temática en el país, además que varios de sus títulos, libros, habían sido publicados también.

Aunque Arthur lo que más disfrutaba era escribir novelas, de acción y misterio, aquellas donde el lector se mete tanto en la lectura que genuinamente se va sorprendiendo con los giros de la trama. Arthur era un escritor con suficiente renombre en el mundo.

Kiku por su parte era reportero de la sección cultural de un periódico local, así mismo sus artículos breves sobre cultura y otras cosas aparecían-también- en publicaciones bimestrales. Ambos se habían conocido por medio del primer editor de Arthur quien a breve manera se lo presentó en un coctel del periódico local, al primer minuto, la conexión fue inmediata, y claro, empezaron a trabajar en conjunto, para empezar con una entrevista de parte de Kiku hacia Arthur y Arthur lo invitó a colaborar con él en un libro sobre la educación y el trabajo, claro está, no fue el único libro en el que trabajaron en conjunto. Inclusive, Kiku llegaba a escribir reseñas en los libros de su novio, y se auto declaró su fan número uno sin que nadie en el mundo pudiera rebatírselo.

La vida en su pequeña y confortable casa era dulce, tranquila y perfecta por decir lo mínimo o al menos a los ojos de Arthur quien, adoraba las pequeñas habitaciones de su hogar, su estudio, la cocina, la sala , el comedor, su recamara …el jardín.

Y los montones de libros acomodados en diversas repisas sobre las paredes, todos y cada uno de ellos apreciados por uno o el otro. Una vida adorable y tranquila que de pronto se veía sometida a semejante crueldad.

Ahora todo sería distinto…

Arthur regresó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la suave voz de Kiku, "Mmh" fue lo primero que salió de boca de Kiku aquella mañana "Puedo llevar la silla yo, impulsándome con mis manos"

"No, yo te llevo, no te puedes lastimar las manos, además… necesitas recuperarte"

Kiku suspiró "Arthur…sabes que puedo llevar la silla, te causaré muchos problemas de ahora en adelante y…" de repente se quedó callado "…Estoy asumiendo que estarás ahí…"

"Estaré ahí Kiku, por favor, no te atrevas a pensar de otra forma, sabes que estaré ahí…además, debemos aprovechar que dentro de todo, tenemos esta ventaja que me permite trabajar desde casa…y así podré cuidarte durante tu recuperación"

"…Arthur…yo…" Intentó responder, Kiku _sabia _ lo casi nulas que eran las oportunidades de que volviera a caminar, sentía, que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que aquella esperanza en el corazón de Arthur se desvaneciese, después de todo, habían oído al médico, 1/100 las posibilidades de que volviese a caminar, pero no se atrevió, no se atrevería jamás, o por el tiempo que aquella esperanza durará, no intentaría contradecir a Arthur. "…gracias" dijo levemente mientras la puerta de su hogar se asomaba a la cercanía.

Cuando se encontraron en el interior de su casita ambos miraron alrededor pensando en las adaptaciones venideras que la casita tendría que sufrir para poder ser un lugar habitable y que permitiese el libre paso de la silla de ruedas.

El impulso que siguió y que hizo a Arthur arrodillarse frente a Kiku, se describe de una sola manera, abrazando sus rodillas, sus piernas, recargando la faz en el regazo.

Amor.

"Superaremos esto en todas las formas posibles, y estaré ¿ahí me oyes Kiku? Volverás a caminar y te ayudaré" le comentó poniéndose de pie y besando su frente "Superaremos esto, lo haremos, lo harás por que eres fuerte y eres tu"

En aquel momento ninguno de los dos pudo evitar dejar caer las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus rostros dejando una estela de surcos salinos sobre la piel. Pero estaba bien, por que incluso las cosas más duras, siempre demuestran los límites de las personas. O eso pensaba Kiku, quien en ese momento, sonrió mas pacíficamente agradecido de que, de todas las personas en el mundo, se había enamorado de Arthur.

No podría estar mas orgulloso de sus propios sentimientos y al oírlo, sintió todas las fuerzas de su ser regresar, poco a poco y lo intentaría, trataría cada día de ir contra el terrible pronostico con tal de lograrlo, por él mismo y por Arthur y por cada pequeña habitación de la casita que ambos habían construido como su hogar.

* * *

"¿Recuerdas aquella historia que llevo meses escribiendo?" Arthur preguntó en un momento de ocio que ambos compartían, Kiku leía una revista cuando alzo la vista hacia Arthur y le sonrió. Habían pasado dos días desde que regresaran a casa y desde entonces todo cuando Kiku podía ser, obviamente, era solo ser ayudado a ser cambiado y arreglado entre otras cosas, y sinceramente, mas allá de lo penoso de su situación, todo le estaba pesando, pues él jamás hubiese imaginado que terminaría siendo tan útil como una roca. Para colmo no podría empezar sus ejercicios de rehabilitación sino hasta pasadas dos semanas. Era desesperante.

"¿Aquella donde creen que hay un soplón en la organización y encuentran al presidente muerto en el desván?" Kiku respondió recordando la más reciente novela de su novio, y sonrió. Amaba esa novela.

"¡Esa misma! Acabo de terminar el capitulo final, ¿Cómo ves?" Arthur respondió a la par que Kiku extendía sus brazos.

"Pues…no puedo ver si no me pones el manuscrito en las manos" dijo con ironía logrando que Arthur sonriera y entonces puso un grupo de hojas de papel impresas con el reciente capitulo. Kiku sonrió.

"Bien, ahora, leeré y dado que es un autor que me gusta mucho, suplicaré que no me interrumpas" soltó con regodeo y Arthur rio levemente poniéndose de pie besando la frente de Kiku.

"De acuerdo, iré a preparar algo de té y saldré a comprar unas pastas, ¿Quieres algo en especifico?"

"¿Qué me recomiendas con esta lectura?"

"Lo inesperado" Arthur respondió ganando otra risa por parte de Kiku.

"Esta bien entonces, sorpréndeme" Dicho eso, se metió en su lectura y Arthur sonrió antes de salir.

Para cuando regresó – en un tiempo realmente breve- lo hizo entrando a la habitación con una taza de leche caliente y dejando derretir una cucharada de crema de avellana dentro. Volteó a ver a Kiku quien seguía sumergido en la lectura, entonces Arthur tomó asiento junto a él en la cama esperando por la critica de su fan número uno. Kiku soltó una que otra risa durante la lectura y varios jadeos de sorpresa. Al terminar bajó lentamente las hojas.

"¿Y Bien?" preguntó el autor del ancho capitulo a la expectativa de la opinión. Kiku le miró con sorpresa agitando sus manos en excitación.

"¡No me esperaba eso!... ¿¡Quien hubiera imaginado!? ¡OH! ¡Y todas esas escenas! Me reí mucho cuando Neil pensó que se trataba de Edward, pero ahora que lo pienso bien… la verdad estaba detrás del primer capitulo, si, ¡ahí y en el séptimo están casi todas las pistas!"

Arthur rio fascinado con las reacciones del otro.

"¡Ha sido excelente! Es una pena que ya se terminó "dijo levemente "Me gusta mucho leer lo que escribes, es algo fascinante y maravilloso ¿sabes?" Arthur no pudo disimular un sonrojo que cruzó su faz acentuándose en sus mejillas y que Kiku pudo apreciar encantado.

Si Arthur podía hacer a Kiku que olvidase, al menos por un momento los pesares de la situación que se cernía sobre sus hombros, lo intentaría. Fuese lo que fuese, y desde que habían llegado a casa, Kiku no había presentado una mezcla de emociones y excitación como la que había mostrado ese día, fue entonces que Arthur dio con la idea directamente.

Algo hizo clic en su interior.

Cada día, hasta el momento en que Kiku volviera a caminar, Arthur escribiría un pequeño cuento, una historia sencilla para que Kiku pudiera leerla, siempre serían diferentes y así Kiku tendría algo que esperar siempre, al final del día.

Y entonces tendría mas motivación para salir adelante, abrir los ojos al día siguiente, continuar con la rutina de ejercicios, continuar, continuar…

Aquel pensamiento no era –en absoluto- arrogante por que, si había algo que era certero entre los dos era que jamás dudaban de las palabras del otro, del amor del otro. Y si Arthur decía que estaría con Kiku siempre, a su lado, ayudándole. Kiku lo creía sin cuestionarle. Y si Kiku decía que amaba leer a Arthur, eso era cierto. Era parte del madurar juntos y aceptarse el uno al otro.

Y En efecto cuando Arthur comunicó aquella idea a Kiku mientras le ponía la taza de la ahora tibia leche con avellana en las manos, el chico de ojos pequeños y rasgados le sonrió felizmente.

"¿De manera que además de cuidarme, pretendes ocuparte escribiendo para mi?, ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tal gracia?" respondió sonriendo dando dos sorbos ligeros a su leche y disfrutando el sabor en su boca. Una total sorpresa de hecho, Arthur siempre encontraba cómo sorprenderle en la más insospechada situación.

"¿Te gusta la idea entonces?"

Kiku asintió levemente. "pero no tienes que gastarte día a día…"

Aunque claro, eso era decisión de Arthur y él ya había decidido, por todos los bienes, hacerlo día tras día sin importar la situación.

Arthur le sonrió levemente y besó las manos de Kiku. "Me temo que es mi idea amor, y yo se lo que hago con mi mente" le dijo riendo en voz baja y el otro también rio levemente.

Aquel era el comienzo de un largo recorrido en sus vidas.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo I **

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! ahora correre a escribir los capitulos de lo demás.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia de capitulos cortos sobre historias cortas continúa!

perdonen el retraso y lo corto de éste capitulo u3u pero es escencial para la trama. plus no se preocupen no escribiré 80 drabbles jaja

*La historia que Arthur presenta a Kiku está basada en la mitologia japonesa (quizas por eso no tiene mucho sentido )

* * *

**Capitulo II**

El editor mantenía la vista impávida sobre el texto que Arthur había extendido minutos antes frente a sus ojos, era el capitulo final de una larga y bien aventurada novela de crimen que se había estado publicando de manera quincenal en el periódico local, una novela ligera dirían unos, lo cierto es que era un titulo que gozaba de mucha fama y que cada día que tocaba su publicación, la gente acudía puntual a comprar el ejemplar para no perdérsela.

El plus es que se había anunciado que debido a su éxito, dicha novela sería editada en un libro de cubierta dura. Claro está, no sería el primer libro de Arthur, pero si la primera vez que una de su s novelas ligeras viera la luz en forma de libro. Quizás por el hecho de que ésta en específico había sido mas larga que las demás. Y al mismo tiempo, increíblemente entretenida de leer, y de hacer, pues, cuando se trataba del género, Arthur era quien sabía lo que hacía.

Sin embargo la buena noticia que recién había recibido se había visto por mucho opacada por su realidad –suya y de Kiku – pero le había prometido estar entero y ayudarle así que cada día, salía a comprar algo y dejaba sus frustraciones fuera de la casa para regresar con una sonrisa ante aquella persona que le esperaba.

-Es Excelente – reveló el editor- Lista para su publicación. ¿No te da orgullo Kirkland? Otra joya más al alhajero. Arthur sonrió levemente y asintió.

- Si… no puedo esperar por tenerlo en mis manos – añadió tratando de permanecer sereno como siempre se esforzaba.

-Por cierto, y he aquí una noticia no tan buena, bueno dependiendo como la tomes...

-¿De que se trata? … - Arthur trató de mantenerse paciente y cruzó sus piernas en su asiento.

-Nada hombre, no pongas ese gesto, es solo que me han pedido que te _sugiera _que intentes con una novela para otro publico… además de lo que ya haces, desde luego.

-… ¿Una novela para otro publico? … ¿Qué clase de novela o que?

-… ¿Romance, digamos? , oh vamos, no me digas que te falta inspiración para ello.

-…No… - desvió la vista- no es que me falte "inspiración" – dijo haciendo comillas con las manos. – Es solo que ese tipo de características y situaciones… de mí… ese lado…

-ya se, hombre- le sonrió – pertenecen a quien vive ahí - señaló a su corazón – pero inténtalo, es el jefe después de todo.

-…lo voy a pensar, no es para nada algo con lo que me sienta cómodo.

Claro, que por mucho que no se sintiese cómodo con escribir otro género al habitual poco valdría a la hora de poner en descontento al editor en jefe y perder el bien privilegiado puesto que Arthur había obtenido. Y Con puesto, es la referencia al prestigio que gozaba dentro de aquella editorial.

-¿Romance huh? – se preguntó a si mismo al salir del edificio cubriéndose completamente para cubrirse de la lluvia.

Cuando sus pasos le dirigieron de regreso a casa, sacudió la sombrilla dejándola en el paragüero de laca traído de Japón , de Izu , en especifico en un viaje que ambos habían hecho a esa región, la pequeña porción de tierra que había visto nacer a Kiku.

-¡He regresado! – dijo desde la puerta y caminó hasta la habitación en donde estaba Kiku dibujando en un bloc de papel con tela, uno de sus pasatiempos habituales era la acuarela y en aquel preciso momento él se encontraba pintando las líneas de un bosque. Al verlo Kiku alzó la vista y desde en canapé donde estaba le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó mostrando su sonrisa de pequeños dientes delanteros. Arthur asintió y caminó hasta el para besar esa sonrisa.

-Bien, muy bien de hecho. - le tomó las manos en cuanto Kiku dejó su dibujo a un lado- aunque…

-¿Aunque? – no pudo evitar un gesto de preocupación, Arthur negó para calmarlo y rio un poco.

-Quieren que escriba romance ¿Cómo ves?

Kiku abrió los ojos ampliamente y tosió ligeramente, después se acomodó el flequillo - ¿romance? …¿tu? … ¿Por qué te quieren escribiendo romance? …yo pienso que estas bien haciendo lo que haces, ¡No deberías dejarte! …¡sólo ellos quieren transformar lo extraordinario en ordinario! ¿Qué esperan? … ¿una novela juvenil?... ¡No puedo creerlo! –

Arthur sonrió ante la enérgica defensa de su novio hacía su estilo, le dio un beso en la frente. – les dijiste que no, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kiku aun acelerado por la noticia, Arthur se limitó a sonreír y a dejar una suave risa escapar de sus labios.

-Les dije que lo iba a pensar, pero me temo que deberé intentarlo. – respondió y Kiku soltó un bufido cruzándose de brazos. – Hey amor, no te enojes – rio –estoy seguro que puedo sacar algo decente.

-no es eso… - Kiku descruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero torciendo levemente los labios e inflando las mejillas – yo sé que si…

Arthur rio ante el adorable gesto en la cara de su novio - ¿Entonces? ¿Que pasa Kiku?-

-… Que me gustaría que no le pusieran límites a tu inteligencia, creatividad y personalidad…

Arthur se acercó besando las pálidas manos de Kiku.

-Al contrario – replicó – tengo mucha inspiración para todo ello… es solo que me lo guardo para ti.

-Entonces, me encelaré… - respondió desviando la vista y Arthur sonriendo tan solo le robó un beso más de los muchos que le había robado desde que se conocieron.

Cuando Arthur se separó le entregó un pequeño grupo de hojas en sus manos.

-… ¿En serio? - Kiku preguntó y Arthur asintió dos veces- ¿Cuándo encontraste tiempo para esto?

-Por favor amor, ¡yo me las ingenio para lograr mis cometidos!

-Eso puedo ver, definitivamente… - dijo sonriéndole levemente – bien… ¡a leer se ha dicho!

Aquella historia era la cuarta historia desde que Arthur se había decidido a regalarle una mini historia a diario, hasta el momento estaba cumpliendo con su propósito y sin faltar había entregado cada tarde la lectura a su Kiku, quien las aceptaba gustosamente, sonríe mientras leía acompañado de una taza de té. Después, colocaba la lectura en la mesita de noche –si estaba a su alcance y si no, Arthur lo hacia- de manera que quedarían apiladas.

Y claro, durante el momento en que duraba la lectura, nada podía perturbar la paz de Kiku, así que Arthur después de sonreír se dedicaba aun poco a sus labores.

* * *

**004**

"_Ocurrió una tarde de verano en que las copiosas gotas de lluvia caían sobre las calles de la ciudad, entre las gotas de lluvia un chico caminaba apresurado para llegar corriendo a casa pues tenía que alimentar a su gato._

_-¡Oh pobre gato! - Pensaba el joven una y otra vez mientras sus pies caminaban directo a la estación de Shibuya metiéndose de prisa para llegar hasta la estación de __Yoyogi-Uehara__, podrían no ser muchas, pero ese gato era un comelón._

_De pronto y como salido de la nada un extraño- un extranjero de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes- cayó al piso al chocar contra el joven que corría hacia la estación._

_-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó y ayudó al extranjero a ponerse__ de pie y levantar las cosas que éste llevaba en la mano y que habían caído al suelo con el impacto, y que ciertamente habían hecho un estruendo metálico al caer. El chico realmente no se fijó en lo que recogió pues su vista estaba más centrada en ver que el tren acababa de irse._

_-Me temo… que soy yo quien lo siente – dijo el extranjero - ha perdido el tren por la miopía de estos ojos que no se fijan por donde van. _

_El chico sacudió la cabeza negándolo todo – no pasa nada, por que un tren vendrá después de éste- aseguró y vio cumplidas sus palabras poco después cuando por fin ambos pudieron ingresar dentro y tomar asiento._

_-¿Baja usted en __Yoyogi-Uehara__?_

_El chico levantó la vista y miró al extranjero –s...si – tartamudeó -¿Cómo lo sabe?_

_-por que se le nota impaciente – respondió – pero no lo suficiente como para ponerse nervioso._

"_La siguiente estación es __Nishi-Funabashi__ "– se escuchó decir en el alta voz._

_-¡Ah! Es mi estación – dijo el extranjero – es una pena que difícilmente podremos volvernos a ver en esta situación y circunstancia, pero tenga por seguro que sabré llegar. – después extendió un pequeño relicario hacia el chico quien lo tomó con confusión y entonces vio como en Nishi-Funabashi el extranjero se perdía entre la masa de gente._

_El chico suspiró y admiró el relicario, hasta en ese instante se percató que ese extraño le había dado algo que parecía ser valioso, lo guardó de inmediato, nunca se sabe si sería de alguien mas y lo inculparían. - ¡Que confusión! – pensó el muchacho y se quedó pensando en ese extraño hasta que la bocina mencionó __Yoyogi-Uehara__._

_El joven caminó de regreso a casa y fue bien recibido por su gato glotón y así el chico decidió dejar de dar vueltas al asunto con el extraño del relicario, mismo que había colocado en un alhajero sobre la alacena. Cuando pasaron los días y las noches, particularmente las noches, se oía un maullido lastimero en las calles, ese maullido no dejaba dormir al chico por lo que una de esas tantas tortuosas noches salió a buscar al gato que hacía tal ruido. No era el suyo, desde luego, pero el simple hecho de saber que un animal podría padecer un sufrimiento como aquel le estrujaba el corazón. _

_Así dio con un pequeño gato de color trigo que maullaba temeroso en el espacio entre dos edificios, se le veía ligeramente mallugado y desnutrido. -¡Oh…! ¿Pero que te ha pasado amigo?- preguntó el chico arropándolo entre su chaqueta y avanzando de regreso hasta su casa, el gato, sorpresivamente no intentó soltarse._

_Cuando el chico bajó al animal, éste se le quedó viendo y entonces una sorpresa le llegó al corazón, aquél gato era de cabello color trigo y ojos verdes._

_-¡Supiste llegar! – le dijo con sorpresa._

_Entonces, después de alimentarlo fue corriendo por el relicario y se dio cuenta que no era un relicario sino la correa del gato. _

_-Bienvenido a casa, entonces.*_

* * *

Kiku sonrió tiernamente y después soltó una ligera risa – ¡Ese gato eras tu!- afirmó – ¡Y yo era aquel muchacho!-

Arthur asintió riendo, fascinado con las reacciones de Kiku durante la lectura, había regresado a la habitación justo a tiempo para verlo finalizar el texto.

-¡Y lo centraste en Japón! ¡En Tokio!

Arthur asintió – ya sabes, ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos el años pasado? A veces cierro los ojos y puedo ver la ciudad- le comentó acercándose a él tomando las hojas para llevarlas a la mesita de noche y regresando a su lado. – Quisiera regresar algún día -

-¿Tu crees?- siguiendo la rutina del día, Kiku extendió los brazos para dejarse cargar por Arthur para que lo llevase a la cama.

-Claro que si… iremos y podremos tomar muchas fotografías, necesitamos más ¿Qué te parece?- Kiku le sonrió.

-…quiero ir… y quiero ir caminando… Arthur…

-Shhh…-le calmó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios antes de darle un beso rápido- no llegaras caminando amor, llegarás corriendo. Te lo prometo.

Dicho esto se acostó a su lado abrazándole para esperar hasta que se quedara dormido.

-¿Sabes…?…me gusta como usaste el folklore Japonés en esa historia…

Arthur sonrió.

-Me hace feliz que te gusten estas cosas…

**Fin del capitulo II**


End file.
